ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Dyna (character)
is the protagonist of the TV Series Ultraman Dyna. Ultraman Dyna is a very skilled Ultra, as he is the successor of Ultraman Tiga, the ancient Warrior of Light, bearing abilities similar to him. His human host is Asuka Shin, a very funny, sporty, somewhat shy yet serious in proper situations guy. Asuka is a member of the Super GUTS squad, a group of heroes that defend Earth from invaders from space. In the finale of the series, Ultraman Dyna was believed to be dead, but he was without knowledge teleported by a worm hole to a gap between dimensions. Eventually finding himself in the M78 universe (original series continuity). Later on, at the request of the Pendragon Crew, he teleported to the Monster Graveyard, where he had a great encounter with the original Ultramen and helped along the Ultras defeat the evil Ultraman Belial's first plan to rule over the universe. In the movie Ultraman Saga it is revealed he returned to his home universe, and along Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Zero they defeat the evil Alien Bat and his puppet Hyper Zetton stopping them from taking over the world. History Ultraman Dyna The Ultra was a giant of light who was found by the trainee at Training Squad ZERO, Shin Asuka. After Asuka was recruited into Super GUTS, the Mars Base of TPC was attacked by Sphires. The Ultra then introduced himself broadly to his later companions by destroying Spheres monster: Darambia, by just transforming. However, he would then show off his skills by defeating the newly created monster: Neo-Drambia. Some of the older members of the TPC contingent in the colony believe it is Ultraman Tiga, returned and renewed. The elder officers, however, realize that it isn't Tiga, but may be another guardian like him. Asuka as the Ultraman faces Darambia and finally defeats him. Soon, when Giralen, another monster created by the Sphere attacks the Super GUTS Base, Asuka transforms into the Ultra once again and finishes the monster with Revolium Ray. After witnessing the whole battle, Mai, the team's operator decides to name the Ultraman as Ultraman Dyna. Later, after his fight as Dyna with Grossyna, Asuka becomes albeit mature, realizing fully his responsibilities as a Super GUTS member. Many of these monsters taught Asuka lessons and gave memories to the young-adult, who began his motto "Never give up!" On Sphire's last assault on the Mars Base, Dyna would be forced to fight the thing created from his power, Zeglanoid, created by the TPC. At the final battle, Dyna would defeat Gransphere, but also get himself sucked into a gap between dimensions, where Asuka would meet his father for one more time as they fly themselves to an unknown destination. Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna: Warrior of The Star of Light Taking place during the main series, Asuka as Dyna battles Geranda on the moon along with Super GUTS on their GUTS Eagle. Both monster and Ultra seemed evenly matched in strength and abilities, until Geranda was destroyed by a mysterious battleship. Upon returning to Earth, the Super GUTS team were called to a secret island base stationed on Coreomoes Island (first debuted in Ultraman Tiga). Here they discover that TPC is also responsible for building the space-battleship. The ship known as Prometheus, and its devastating main weapon is the Neo-Maxima Cannon which was once used in the original GUTS' Artdessei. The project leader, Dr. Kisaragi, explains that Super GUTS has been summoned so that their brainwaves can be used to give real-battle experiences to the battle computer of Prometheus, making it an even more effective weapon. Asuka doubts that Prometheus can ever be as effective as Dyna at defending the Earth. He accepts the challenge, and enters the capsule. Before entering, Dr Kisaragi also calls him "Dyna", provoking his awareness before his memories being uploaded into the battleship, despite Asuka's protests. There, Asuka has a vision of the ship's previous battle with Geranda and suprisingly, the ship also fires the Neo-Maxima Cannon at Dyna. Though the giant tries to repel it with his Solgent Ray, it failed thus reducing him into dust. When Asuka regains consciousness, the base is attacked by an alien spaceship, with energy waves identical to that found from Geranda, and Asuka transforms into Ultraman Dyna to face the alien UFO. Prometheus is also launched, but to destroy Dyna, not assist him. Dr. Kisaragi announces that both she and Prometheus are under the control of the alien race known as the Monera. Prometheus, mollusionized into Deathfacer, is able to anticipate and counter all of Dyna's moves due its knowledge of the Ultra based on Asuka's brain scan result. The one-sided battle ends when the robot proceeds to fire his Neo-Maxima Cannon at Dyna, but the Ultra, having experienced the nightmare of him perished by the giant laser managed to evade, leaving a large crater on the island. Dyna disappears and is presumed dead. While Super GUTS regroups and finds out that they have all survived, including Asuka, however, Mai was wounded gravely for not being able to escape the base fast enough, and together with the battle caused Asuka to lose his confidence. After talking with the original GUTS leader, Captain Iruma, Asuka regains his confidence and transforms into Ultraman Dyna Strong Type. This time, Dyna is ready for Deathfacer and finally defeats Deathfacer by driving his fist through Neo-Maxima Cannon when it does 'pre-shoot charging sequence'. Dyna then throws the unstable Deathfacer into the air, before it explodes. However, the Monera fuses themselves with their spaceship to form the gigantic Queen Monera which captures Dyna and instantly devastates the city. Dyna tries to escape, and Super GUTS, as well as Captain Iruma, try to aid, but Dyna's energy is drained completely and his timer runs out, dying. However, the brief return of Ultraman Tiga revived Dyna and both past and present heroes combine their efforts to defeat Monera. Afterwards, Tiga salutes Dyna before both of them disappear. The entire Super GUTS reunite to celebrate their victory against the monster. Ultraman Dyna: The Return of Hanejiro Ultraman Dyna reappeared in this movie again as a main protagonist, and fights now the invading forces of the Alien Dehadoh, involving Arwon, Wanzetto, and others. Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, And Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyper Space Due Tsutomu's desire to save Gaia and to defeat King of Mons and his allies to save another universe of Earth Tiga & Dyna appeared & teamed up with Gaia. All of this came about by a ball that granted wishes. Involved in the final battle against King of Mons. Dyna fought Bajiris and eventually destroyed it using the Solgent Ray. Along with Tiga and Gamu, they disappears out of Tsutomo's wish for the [[Red Shpere]'s non-existence. The Superior 8 Ultra Brothers An alternate version of Ultraman Dyna appeared in this movie as one of the three main heroes in the other dimension to save this world from Giga Chimera. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie After some time in the dimensional portal Dyna reappeared aboard the ZAP Spacy ship the Pendragon as it was being attacked by Alien Zetton and Narse. After defeating both of them with a little affort, he took the crew to the Monster Graveyard near Nebula M78, home of the Ultras who were like the guardians of light except for their origins being the result of evolution from their artificial sun known as the Plasma Spark. Upon arriving at the Monster Graveyard, Dyna fought Ultraman Belial and managed to hold his own until Ultraman Zero showed up to beat him mercilessly. Shortly after, Belial created the monster Beryudora, a creature composed of monsters from his own universe and several others, to fight off the heroes.Belial was on the top its head . However, the Ultras and ZAP Spacy still fought back and through their courage and sheer tenacity destroyed Beryudora. Once the Plasma Spark was restored to its temple, the people of Nebula M78 would continue on their mission to fight evil and defend the innocent throughout the universe with Shin Asuka and Dyna becoming allies of ZAP Spacy. Ultraman Saga Dyna first appeared in the city after Astron had cause a massive havoc and defeated the Kaiju instantly with the Solgent Ray. later Dyna transformed back into Asuka and join forces with E.D.F., Team U and spent some time with the kids in their care, until he had to face the Gigant Zetton alone and unable to defeat it. Thus, he turned into stone but not before expelling the Reflasher away. He was revived by Team U's leader, and joined forces with Cosmos and Zero to combat Gigant Zetton and managed to defeat it but, then it morphed into it's true form,Hyper Zetton. The 3 Ultras battle the Titan but with their strength they were still unable to defeat the Kaiju and revert back to their human forms. Refusing to give up, Asuka, Musashi and Taiga combine their power become the new giant of light, Ultraman Saga. Later Hyper Zetton created multiple Monsters with multuple Spheres. All seemed lost until Ultraman, Ultraseven, Jack, Ace & Leo appeared to fight the monsters while Saga fights Hyper Zetton. The hero continued his battle with Hyper Zetton but even with the fusion, Saga was only evenly matched with his foe. With the help of Team U the mighty Ultra destroyed the Alien Bat and his creation with the Maximum Saga. After the Battle Asuka goes back to his dimension for a brief moment to inform Super GUTS that Taiga is well. He gives them a thumbs up before resuming his journey. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga television series, Ultraman Dyna participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only himself but, with the other Ultras that appeared in other series. In the midst of their battle, Dark Lugiel turned every Ultras alongside their allies, kaiju and aliens into Spark Dolls. It was then an unknown warrior appeared and faced Dark Lugiel but like others he also turned into Spark Dolls but he was kept within his Ginga Spark and fell alongside other Spark Dolls to Earth it is unknown whether Dyna was lost in the town or was kept by Dark Lugiel as his collection. At the conclusion of the series, Dyna is presumed to have returned to original form and left Earth with the other Spark dolls for space. Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! During his travels, Dyna presuambly encountered Etelgar and was imprisoned by him. After being freed, he would fight alongside the other Heisei Ultras, in particular Tiga and Gaia, where the three would team up against Five King, a monster formed by their traumas of past enemies (in Dyna's case, Reigubas). While assuming Miracle Type, all three Ultras managed to defeat the colossal beast once and for all. Profile, Forms and Techniques Profile *'Height': 55 m *'Weight': 45,000 t *'Home World': Unknown *'Time Limit': Three minutes Body Features *'Dyna's Eyes': Dyna can detect the presence of hidden enemies *'Dyna Crystal': The crystal on Dyna's forehead, it is like the Tiga Crystal in that it the major requirement for Dyna to type change. Unlike Tiga, Dyna can only transform twice in battle, also to transform into any other form he must be in Flash Type meaning it is impossible for him to use all three of his forms in battle. However when facing Deathfacer a second time, he transformed straight into Power Type. *'Dyna Tector': While in Flash-Type, the yellow band around his chest and upper back, it is a protector like Tiga's bands, the sturdiest part of his body and almost indestructible. *'Ultra Armor': When he Type changes into other forms, Dyna trades his Dyna Tector for a normal Ultra Armor which can withstand high heat and low temperatures, his Ultra Armor is resistant to flame and laser beams. *'Arms': Dyna is an Ultra that specializes in Ray attacks, for this his arms can channel several million Horsepower of energy. Forms is Ultraman Dyna's default form. It is similar to Ultraman Tiga's but Tiga was a physical fighter that excelled at Energy manipulation, Dyna's abilities were more focused on beam attacks. His fighting style was similar to the Original Ultraman's, but with more focus on grappling. It was more agile and energetic compared to Tiga's since his show was created to be more lighthearted. *'Flight Speed': Mach 8 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 2 *'Swimming Speed': Mach 2 *'Jumping Distance': 1000 meters *'Grip Strength': 60,000 tons (human equivalent 60 Kg) Techniques Special Moves *'Solgent Ray': Ultraman Dyna’s primary signature attack. It is fired as an electric blue ray and usually used as a finisher. This attack has enough power to kill monsters of equal size in just a single shot. **'New Solgent Ray': In order to power up the Solgent Ray, where Ultraman Dyna charged it with his two arms in a diagonally opposite position and fired when he crosses his arms. Used in order to match Ultraman Tiga's Zepillion Ray for the movie: Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light. It also use again in Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace in order to battle Bajiris. It is twice as powerful as the normal Solgent Ray, but only used twice. ***'TD Bomber': Used when combined with Tiga's Zepellion Ray, used to destroy Queen Monera in Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light. **'Dynamic Ray': Though used in the same way of Solgent Ray, but the attack emits a white ray similar to the the original Ultraman's Specium Ray. *'Specium Ray': Like all Ultras, Ultraman Dyna can also perform the same classic finisher attack which mastered by all Ultras. Though, his version is similar to the Solgent Ray, only without the electric flowing on the beam. Physical Techniques *'Flash Punch': Dyna can perform an intense punch on his enemy’s weak points. *'Flash Chop': Dyna can perform a powerful chop. It’s strong enough to rip through Golza II’s skin. *'Flash Kick': Dyna Flash type can perform many types of kicks, such as straight or dive kick. *'Ultra Whipper': A throwing technique that has the enemy raised over Dyna's shoulders. **'Ultra Leg Whip': A throwing technique using enemy’s leg. *'Ultra Drop Heel': Dyna can perform a heel kick on his enemy. *'Hurricane Swing': Dyna can grab the enemy’s head and throws the enemy into the air, in similar manner of Vulcan Swing. *'Flying Double Punch': With Tiga, both can perform a flying punch on the enemy. Other Techniques *'Flash Cycler': When needed, Ultraman Dyna can fire the Flash Cycler, a cutter beam, from his arms. *'Beam Slicer': Dyna can unleash a wave of shuriken-shaped light bullets from his right arm. *'Flash Buster': Dyna can unleash a blue beam from his right hand, similar to Tiga’s Hand Slash. Used on Neo Gaigareid. *'Flash Light Bullet': Dyna sticks out his hand in front of his chest and fires a rainbow colored light wave. Used on Cyclometra. *'Ultra Double Slicer': With Tiga, both Ultras fire Beam Slicer and Hand Slash, respectively on an enemy. *'Dyna Slash': Ultraman Dyna can form the same kind of Ultra Slash used by Ultras of the Showa era timeline. *'Ultra Fork': Ultraman Dyna can charge up an energy ball in his hands and then throw it. He can put a curve to this so that it acts like a curveball in baseball. It has the potential of killing opponents in a single shot. *'Solgent Energy Ball (Name Unknown)': Dyna can create a ball of energy from his hands and crush it into the enemy. Used on Zombayu. *'Dyna Barrier': When needed, Ultraman Dyna can put up a barrier shield that protects him from attacks. This barrier can also reflect energy-based projectiles. *'Dyna Balloon': Creates a red energy sphere that travels upward like a ballon to attract the monster Bao-on's attention, used in episode 8. *'Dyna Teleportation': Dyna can teleport short distances without the cost of energy. Used in episode 25. *'Ultra Water Stream': Used to put out strong fires. Used in episode 2. *'Revival Beam': Raising his right hand Dyna can fire a beam from his palm and targetting it a died Ultra's Color Timer to recharge another Ultra. Used to revive the exhausted Cosmos. *'Spiral Burst (Not Used)': Dyna can fire an energy bullet from his Dyna Tector chest. *'Bullet Destroy (Name Unknown)':Dyna can destroy energy bullets using his hand.First used to destroy Earthron energy bullets. Solgent_Ray.png|Solgent Ray New Solgent Ray Complete.jpg|New Solgent Ray TD Bomber.jpg|TD Bomber Screenshot_2013-04-09-18-20-53.png|Dynamic Ray Specium_Ray_Jubilee.jpg|Specium Ray Dyna Flash Punch.png|Flash Punch Dyna Flash Chop.png|Flash Chop Flash Kick.png|Flash Kick Dyna Hurricane Swing.png|Hurricane Swing Double Flying Punch.jpg|Flying Double Punch flash_cycler.jpg|Flash Cycler Flash Buster.jpg|Flash Buster Ultra Dounle Slicer.jpg|Ultra Double Slicer Dyanajsjjs.jpg|Dyna Slash Ultra Fork.jpg|Ultra Fork Solgent Ball.jpg|Solgent Energy Ball Ultraman Dyna Ultra Barrier (Flash).jpg|Dyna Barrier Dyna Ballon.jpg|Dyna Balloon Dyna_Dyna_Teleportation.png|Dyna Teleportation Dyna Revival Beam.jpg|Revival Beam Bullet Destroy.jpg|Bullet Destroy imageeejjj.jpg|Twinkle Way - Miracle= Miracle-Type is Ultraman Dyna's secondary form and is the one he prefers over Strong-Type. It is similar to Ultraman Tiga's Sky Type, but where Sky type was for speed at close quarters fighting, Miracle type was for speed and mental abilities for long range combat. *'Flight Speed': Average: Mach 10 **'Special': Mach 88, Light speed is possible. *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 1 *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 1,500 meters *'Grip Strength': 40,000 tons (human equivalent to 40 Kg) Techniques Special Moves *'Revolium Wave Attack Type': Ultraman Dyna’s primary attack in Miracle type. Used to knock beings into other dimensions. Though, some monsters can denied the effects. First used in episode 13. *'Revolium Wave Reverse Type': The Revolium Wave can absorb attacks in a shield and then fire it back. When needed, Ultraman Dyna can choose only to use the shield to protect himself from attacks. Physical Techniques *'Miracle Kick': Dyna can jump high into the sky and perform a kick powerful enough to create sparks. Used on Zombayu. *'Miracle Punch': Dyna can deliver a fast-paced punch to his enemys. Used on Garaon. *'Miracle Chop': Dyna can perform a quick vertical chop. However, it’s barely effective. *'Miracle Elbow': Dyna can deliver a powerful elbow attack from his gathered energy. *'Continuous Turning Kick': Dyna spins himself while performing a pour kick. Used on Zombayu. *'Miracle Rocket Attack': Dyna can engulf his body in energy and turn into an energy orb. He then flys straight through his opponents, destroying them instantly. **'Drill Spin Tactis': Dyna can integrated himself with GUTS Eagle, so when the Tornado Thunder is shot, Dyna flys straight to the target. Used on Bazob. *'Miracle Rolling': Dyna can perform high speed rolling when he rolls him self up. **'Dyna Rolling Attack': Dyna attacks an enemy while performing Miracle Rolling. Good for other attack follow ups. *'Increases Speed and Defense': In Miracle Mode, his speed and defense are more stronger than before. In other words his move is more faster. Other Techniques *'Shining Judge': Dyna collects the sun’s rays to create an orange light lens and fires an orange beam. It’s has a different version on the movie. *'Energy Beam': When needed, Dyna, in Miracle type, can fire a beam of blue energy from his arm. This beam can cripple most monsters in a single shot. *'Nature Control': Miracle type can control natural elements like lightning and fire. **'Miracle Thunder Charge': Dyna can collects nearby lightning into his hand and he can rechannel the electricity into an electrical equipments. *'Vision': Miracle type can see into enemy bodies to see their weakness. *'Teleportation': Miracle type can teleport long distances at will without draining energy. *'Telekinesis': Ultraman Dyna can grasp enemies using telekinesis and throw them. *'Energy Conversion': Ultraman Dyna can convert Plasma Energy into his own Light Energy. *'Magic Ultra': Used once against Garaon, Dyna, in Miracle-Type, can create three copies of himself and attack the enemy. Its unknown if these copies are able to use Dyna’s other attacks. This ability is rarely used and the copies will vanish at Dyna’s will. *'Ultra Psychic': Used against Giralen, Ultraman Dyna, in Miracle-Type, can generate a large amount of will power that can suspend and lift foes without flinching. Ultraman Dyna Revolume Ray.jpeg|Revolium Wave Attack Type revolium_wave_reverse_ver.jpg|Revolium Wave Reverse Type(Shield Version) Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type KICK!.jpg|Miracle Kick Ultraman Dyna Shining Judge.jpg|Shining Judge imagehshwjwj.jpg|Shining Judge (Alternate Version) Dyna Teleportation.png|Teleportation Ultra_Psychic.jpg|Ultra Psychic Magic Ultra.jpg|Magic Ultra imagejjjjjjj.jpg|Revolium Wave Reverse Type(Ray Type part 1) imagedsjei.jpg|Miracle Thunder Change imagesaaaa.jpg|Dyna Barrier(Miracle Type) Natural Control.jpg|Nature Control(Use to restore energy) imagemvmjvjvjj.jpg|Drill Spin Tactics imagedjeje.jpg|Revolium Wave Reverse Type(Ray type part 2) imagef.jpg|Energy Beam - Strong= Strong-Type is Ultraman Dyna's third type and is not as preferred by Dyna as his Flash or Miracle Types. It is similar to Ultraman Tiga's Power Type. However Power Type had several beam techniques and finishers but in Strong Type Dyna has no other energy abilities/ranged attacks besides his barrier and the Garnet Bomber, it is focused almost entirely on martial arts and strength. *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Running Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Swimming Speed': Mach 1 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 800 meters *'Grip strength': 90,000 tons (human equivalent to 90 Kg) Techniques Special Moves *'Garnate Bomber': Ultraman Dyna, in Strong type, can unleash a large burst of energy from his arm. This attack will rip straight through an opponent’s body, often leaving perfect holes through whatever part is hit. Physical Techniques *'Vulcan Swing': Ultraman Dyna can swing monsters/enemies in the air. This technique also seen as finisher for Ultraman Dyna strong type in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. *'Slow Dynamite': Throws even the heaviest of enemies high into the air. *'Strong Punch': When in Strong Type, Ultraman Dyna can coat his fist with energy and smash it into an opponent. They will then fly back and explode if weakened enough from previous attacks. *'Strong Kick': Dyna can deliver a very strong kick. *'Ultra Drop Heel': A powerful a heel kick. Used on Daigerun. *'Kick Back Turn': Dyna performs an over-head kick to the enemy. Used on Fake Ultraman Dyna. *'Strong Bomb': Dyna can perform a powerful diving kick to the enemy. Used on Monsarger. *'Bounce Shooter': Dyna bends his enemy’s head and bend it backward. Used on Jagira. *'Ultra Whipper': Dyna can lift an enemy and throws it, even with one hand. *'Strong Crusher': Dyna lifts an enemy to the air and throws it down. *'Dyna Tornado Attack': Dyna spins himself and drill himself to enemy. *'Strong Scissors': Dyna jumps into the air and lands on his enemy’s back. Used on Mogedon. *'Cat Trick': Dyna performs a loud surprise clap to enemy. Used on Mogedon. *'Die Knuckle': Dyna can perform a powerful punch while shouting. Used to destroy Deathfacer's Neo Maxima Cannon. *'Slow Dynamics': If allowed, Ultraman Dyna can pick up huge boulders and throw them with incredible accuracy at enemies. *'Cross Counter Punch': Used only once against Imitation Ultraman Dyna. Strong-Type can generate large amounts of energy in his right fist and hurl it, causing great amounts of damage. Ultraman Dyna Garnate Bomber.jpg|Garnate Bomber Ultraman Dyna Strong Punch.jpg|Strong Punch Ultraman Dyna Vulcan Swing.jpg|Vulcan Swing image.Dyna Cross Counter Punch.jpg|Cross Counter Punch Dyna Strong Bomb.png|Strong Bomb imageaayshd.jpg|Die Knuckle imagefhjgihjvhijg.jpg|Dyna Heel Kick Cat trick.jpg|Cat Trick imagehgguhghvgughuhguu.jpg|Kick Back Turn imagedd an Fksks.jpg|Dyna Whipper }} Transformation *'Reflasher': Asuka thrusts the Reflasher into the air, it then unfolds and then transforms him into Dyna. Ultrmn_Dn_Shn_Ask.jpg|Asuka using the Reflasher Ultrmn_Dn_rise.jpg|Ultraman Dyna's first/CGI rise Dyna's_Rise.jpg|Dyna's original rise Dn rise tt.png|Ultraman Dyna's transformation sequence in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Trivia *Ultraman Dyna is considered a newer version of Ultraman Tiga, due to their similar appearance and abilities. In fact when he first appeared he was mistaken for Tiga by most people, the previous team GUTS members immediately recognized him as a different Ultra however and a few like Mai. *Ultraman Dyna's name was suggested by Mai in Episode 2 where the word Dyna came from the word "Dynamic" despite she said that it came from the japanese word . She even sometime referred as . **Like Tiga, Dyna also had suggested names that were considered terrible, such as by Nakajima and by Kariya. *It is believed by many fans that Tiga is Dyna's mentor or that Dyna is in some way related to him due to their similar appearances and abilities. The fact that the original Tiga lived millions of years ago means Dyna could possibly be his descendant. *Ultraman Dyna's transformation scene was originally a CGI clip of him transforming but was later switched a flash of light from his crystal and a switch in costume, the same light that appears from his transformation device. Toy Release Information Ultraman Dyna was released as a vinyl figure by Bandai many times and has just recently (2/18/12) been released as an Ultra-Act. The original release of the Ultraman Dyna vinyl figures (three types) was in 1997 in conjunction to the air date of the first episode of his series. Ultraman Dyna was featured again later in the 2000 Ultra Hero Series. However, only the Flash and Miracle Type figures received a resculpt, and the Strong Type figure was reissued in a glossy vinyl. Later, a gold Dyna figure was created in conjunction with the Superior 8 Ultra Brothers to produce the scene of the eight brothers in gold color when using the superior myth buster. Later on, the 2000 Dyna mold was used again for the SP Ultraman Dyna figure to celebrate his appearance in the film: The Superior 8 Ultra Brothers. Finally, all three Ultraman Dyna figures was re-sculpted and released in the 2009 Ultra Hero Series. Most recently, Dyna's Flash Type made an appearance as an Ultra-Act, the details of the figure and it's interchanging and interaction with other figures will be shown in a video to your right. kohh.jpeg UA-Dyna-Flash-09.png|Ultra Act Action! photo_01.jpg BAN_UltraAct_UltramanDyna_01.jpg|Ultra Act : Ultraman Dyna Flash Type BAN_UltraAct_UltramanDyna_08.jpg Dyna was again resculpted for the Ultra Hero 500 series. See Also *Ultraman Dyna's Official Website (Japanese) *Ultraman Dyna (series): Dyna's star series *Shin Asuka: Dyna's human host Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Protagonist Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Ultras from Unknown Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultraman Dyna Characters Category:Ultraman Zero Characters